bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi Kujō
| image = | race = Shinigami | gender = Female | affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = | base of operations = Soul Society | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | anime debut = Episode 317 | japanese voice = Hisako Kanemoto }} is a Shinigami who has escaped from Soul Society and is wanted by Inaba for an unknown reason. Appearance Nozomi Kujo has chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She wears a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream coloured cardigan over it. She also wears long black thigh-high socks.Bleach anime; Episode 318 Personality Nozomi has quite a defensive personality, shown during the several attempts by Kon to find out her name or where she is from. She is also very independent, shown when Kon tells her that he went to all this trouble to help her out, to which she says that she didn't even ask for his help. However, when Ichigo and his friends open up to her, she is revealed to have more of a exuberant personality. Bleach anime, Episode 325 Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Nozomi passes through the Dangai wearing a large cloth. She exits the Dangai above Karakura Town and falls to the ground. She is found unconscious by Kon in a car park. Kon brings her to the Kurosaki Clinic and places her in Ichigo Kurosaki's bed, where she remains asleep for a considerable time.Bleach anime; Episode 317 The following day, she is found by Kon in front of the television and he quickly ushers her back to Ichigo's room. He complains about her having left the room. He tells her that he brought her there without the permission of the owners, insisting that she is not to leave the room, otherwise he will be branded as a pervert. Kon introduces himself, explaining that he found her and asks Nozomi for her name. She refuses to tell him and calls him derogatory terms such as "pervert" and "idiot". She refuses and offer of food and asks where she is. Kon tells her that she is in Karakura Town before being forced to hide her from Yuzu Kurosaki. When Inaba arrives at the Kurosaki Clinic, Nozomi flees through a window, and is pursued by Izuru and Nanao. She uses Tenran to impede the Shinigami and escape. Nozomi finds herself in an abandoned industrial area, where Kon approaches her. However, Kon is bound by Inaba's Kidō. Inaba approaches Nozomi, telling her that it was pointless to escape. He then prods her with his cane, causing her to collapse. Uryū Ishida intervenes before Inaba can do anything. The unconscious Nozomi is retrieved by Reigai-Izuru Kira during Inaba's battle against Uryū and Ichigo. She is then rescued by the newly-arrived Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach anime; Episode 319 Back at the Urahara shop, Nozomi lays unconscious as Orihime assesses her condition. She begins to awake and Uryū informs her of her whereabouts, saying it is safe. She tries to get up but Orihime tells her not to over exert herself. As Kon approaches, Nozomi questions what Kon is. He asks her why Inaba and the others were pursuing her. She calls him lame, which provokes Kon into revealing his true identity as a Mod Soul. She is surprised at this, to which Kon repeats his earlier question, stating that the others might be able to help. However, as he reaches out to embrace her, she smacks him on the head with a plant pot, calling him a perverted freak. Kon berates her, as Ichigo tells him to let it go, stating that she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to. Ichigo then leaves for a meeting and Nozomi goes outside with the others as they set up a barbeque. Kon notices Nozomi watching them from afar. He walks towards her, wondering what she is holding in her hand. He realizes it is chilli powder, to which he explains the concept behind it, as she places it inside his mouth, causing him to go berserk. During the confusion, she flees.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Later, Kon finds her walking by the riverbed, as she refuses to respond to any of Kon's questions. Kon gets angry at this, to which Rangiku Matsumoto emerges behind him, telling Kon that she will make Nozomi change her mind. Rangiku grabs Nozomi after Kon leaves, revealing herself to be a reigai. Nozomi tells her to let go, as the Reigai attempts to bring her back to Soul Society via Senkaimon. As Nozomi looks down, she notices the fake's unusual trinket, as Nozomi proceeds to bite her on the shoulder, provoking Rangiku to throw her into a nearby wall. Kon arrives to try and rescue Nozomi but gets beaten up badly. As Reigai-Rangiku then goes to get Nozomi once more, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji Abarai and the real Rangiku arrive. Reigai-Rangiku cedes defeat, returning back to Soul Society. Nozomi then returns back to the barbeque with the other Shinigami. The next day, Ichigo goes to his room, telling Nozomi to go to bed. However, he only finds Kon tied up, as they go in search for Nozomi. Nozomi experiences a nightmare, in which Inaba is pursuing her, as she wakes up abruptly. Kon inadvertently comes across her, as she senses the Reigai's reiatsu, proceeding to flee the scene. Bleach anime; Episode 321As Nozomi walks throughout the town, Kon follows her intently. She tells him that she doesn't know where the exact location of the place she wishes to go to. Later, Nozomi is harried by Kon, who attempts to make her return back to Ichigo and the others. She wonders why they would go to such lengths to protect her, continuing on her current path. Kon forcibly clings onto Nozomi's leg, stating that he will drag her back, if that is what it takes. Nozomi reveals to Kon that she will fix things herself for Ichigo's sake, stating that that was the very reason she arrived in Karakura Town. He continually pesters Nozomi, prompting her to hurl him into a nearby tree. She states that she has found where she needs to be, motioning towards a run-down shrine. Nozomi asks him where there is a place similar to this one, to which Kon reveals that she is referring to the mountain temple. She then proceeds to follow Kon, who leads her up the mountain.Bleach anime; Episode 322 As they reach the top, Nozomi reveals to Kon that there is a Senkaimon located here, stating that she will seal herself away forever, in an attempt to thwart Kageroza Inaba's plans. Kon attempts to prevent her from doing so, but Nozomi ties him to a tree trunk. As she prepares to enter the Senkaimon, however, she is stopped in her tracks by Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto and the other Reigai, who proceed to take her away against her will. However, Ichigo Kurosaki intervenes, protecting Nozomi from the Reigai. As Ichigo fights against them, Kon asks whether she possesses a Zanpakutō, to which Nozomi states that she doesn't. After Ichigo defeats the Reigai, Nozomi berates Ichigo's reckless attitude, eventually agreeing to go back to the Urahara Shop.Bleach anime; Episode 323The next day, Nozomi returns back to the Shop alongside Ichigo and Kon, whereupon they are greeted by Orihime and Tessai Tsukabishi. Ichigo tells Orihime to look after Nozomi alongside the other injured.Bleach anime; Episode 324 Later, Nozomi is present when Kisuke Urahara informs Ichigo of the current situation in Soul Society. As Ichigo volunteers to assist the captains, he is instantly berated by Kon, who tells him that he is betraying his promise to protect Nozomi. Nozomi interjects, stating that if she had sealed herself within the Dangai, none of this would have occurred in the first place, as Ichigo tells her that he wouldn't have allowed that. Then, Nozomi experiences a flashback to the green-haired man, whereupon she asks Ichigo why he strives to protect her. Ichigo tells Nozomi that he heard a voice telling him to protect her, as she calls him an idiot. Nozomi places her hand upon Ichigo's chest, as a pulsating green light emanates. She explains that this will restore some of his reiatsu, leaving the three of them surprised. After Nozomi finishes the healing process, she immediately feels nauseous, due to her unused Shinigami powers. Nozomi farewells Ichigo at the underground training area, telling him to return safely to the Human World.Bleach anime, Episode 325 Nozomi observes Urahara monitoring Ichigo's progress, as Uryū eyes her closely. Later, when Kisuke registers a loss of Ichigo's reiatsu, Nozomi is visibly shocked.Bleach anime, Episode 326 Kon consoles the guilt-stricken Nozomi, stating that it would take a lot more than this to kill Ichigo, but she is seemingly at a loss for words. Nozomi asks why they put their faith in Ichigo, to which Kon denies this. She begins to understand the depth of Ichigo's trust in his allies. Bleach anime, Episode 327Nozomi still waits in the Urahara Shop, as Uryū Ishida speculates that she has some hidden past with Inaba.Bleach anime, Episode 328 Powers & Abilities Kidō Practitioner: Nozomi is shown to be proficient in the art of Kidō, as she can use Hado #58 Tenran without the incantation. Nozomi is a proficient Kidō healer as well. References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami